Algo Hermoso
by Crash820
Summary: Todo los dias eran normales, sin emocion y sin diversion hasta que un nuevo alumno algo diferente a los demas llego a la escuela Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertencen a mi, le pertencen a sus creadores, yo solo escribo esta porqueria xD**

Holas jejeje este es mi primer fic asi que no se enojen si es una porqueria (porque lo sera tenganlo por seguro) asi bueno empezemos jeje, les aviso que en esta historia estan los personajes de Fairy Tail PERO solo los personajes, no tienen magia ni nada, ademas estan en los de Naruto jeje pero en esta historia todo es muy diferente!...Y o sorpresa, Natsu es completamente diferente jejejejeje sorry asi lo quise yo

* * *

**El nuevo estudiante** **llega...**

Bla, bla y mas bla era lo unico que se escuchaba en ese salón de clases, ya que al parecer un niño nuevo a llegado a la prestigiada escuela Konoha, una escuela en donde, o tenias montones de dinero, o eras super inteligente,por supuesto, ahi no habia nadie al que le puedas decir inteligente excepto de algunos como Mirajane Strauss. Lucy Heartfilia y Gray Fullbuster quienes eran los mas ricos y mas inteligentes de la escuela Mirajane tenia dos hermanos, Lissana y Helfman...pero porque tan escandalosa la clase? Bueno eso es por dos razones, la primera: El maestro Kakashi tuvo que ir a recibir al nuevo alumno Y la segunda era que Erza Escarlet, La estudiante mas temida del colegia, estaba en una reunion del consejo estudiantil...

Bien chicos, ya tuvieron tiempo para hacer su escandalo, ahora callense y sienten se- Dijo Kakashi Sensei con una venita en la frente al notar todo el alboroto que se armo-_Y pensar que se tuvimos que dejar que este entre con su mascota a la escuela (__**Nota:La mascota de "el personaje" no es un gato azul que habla y come pescado xD**__) dios santo, quien puede traer un perro a la escuela asi nada mas_- penso Kakashi, haciendo notar a los alumnos que estaba mas que molesto- Muy bien, Tu, ya es hora de que pases y te presentes- haciendole una seña al chico nuevo de que pasara...

Todos estaban bien atentos porque ademas de que entro un niño de pelo rosado, con una camisa mas que rota, maltratada, unos pantalones que parecian que los habia usado para ir a la guerra y unos converse maltratados a mas no poder, el chico entraba junto a un perro, un Pastor Aleman grande pero tierno y ademas de todo el chico entraba como si nada, sin una pisca de temor o verguenza por lo que llevaba puesto y con una sonrisa hermosa, alegre, no era para mada falsa, era una sonrisa del corazon, de lo cual Mirajane se percato...

Buenos dias- Dijo el nuevo estudiante- Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel! Y este es mi compañero de vida Happy!- Decia alegremente mientras acariciaba a su perro- Es un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien!- dijo..Mas bien grito es pelirosado, Mientras que Kakashi lo veia angustiado...

_El no sabe que sin dinero, aqui nadie te hace caso_- se dijo a si mismo Kakashi, pero por alguna razon sonrio al recordar que asi era el director de la escuela, Naruto Uzumaki- Muy bien Natsu, puedes sentarte junto a la señorita Strauss- Le dijo Kakashi a su nuevo estudiante mientras le señalaba el asiento que debia tomar...

Antes de que todos empezaran a decir cosas sobre Natsu, este se agacho y le susurro unas cosas en el oido su perro, este solo asintio y se fue...pasaron unos segundos y el perro volvio con una mochila en su boca, Al momento que todos se quedaron asombrados...

Gracias happy-Le dijo Natsu a su perro- Oigan soy pobre pero tampoco es como para que no tenga una mochila- dijo Natsu mientras se empezaba a reir y se sentaba en su asiento, Mirajane igual estaba asombrada al ver que Natsu y su perro eran muy unidos y se entendian, le dio un poco de envidia, ya que como sus padres eran muy sobreprotectores no le dejaban tener mascotas, mucho menos perros de ese tamaño

Y asi paso la clase, muchos estudiantes se alejarom de Natsu al saber que este era pobre y otros se acercaban nada mas para acariciar a Happy

*Toco el timbre* Todos los estudiantes sacaron un suspiro y se fueron al patio de la escuela para que sus choferes vengan a recogerlo...

Bueno-Dijo natsu- No estuvo tan mal el primer dia ¿Verdad Happy?- le pregunto a su perro, este solo ladre asintiendo- aunque no entiendo porque se alejaron de mi, ni que tenga germenes o algo- dijo Natsu mientras se reia

Yo no me aleje-El pelirosa se asusto al escuchar eso y volteo haber de donde provenia...

Frente a sus ojos habia una chica,mde ojos azules oscuros y una cabellera plateada, unos pechos grandes y una cintura pequeña, una piel blanca, con una linda sonrisa..

Oh! Eh..si..haha..eh..gracias por no alejarte-Dijo Natsu algo apenado pues enfrente suyo tenia a la belleza hecha persona.

De nada- respondio ella, manteniendo una sonrisa que ni ella se explicaba porque no podia quitarsela de la cara

Si...jaja...oh!...eh...Marijane...verdad?-Dijo el, ella solo asintio feliz- Oh perdon! Quise decir...Strauss verdad? Jaja he escuchado cosas sobre ti, Strauss-san te parece bien?- Dijo mientras la chica le veia con gracia- Oh perdon! Em...entonces Strauss ojou-sama?- Dijo Natsu mientras se ponia cada vez mas nervioso, el sabia que ella era una chica muy importante

Marijane-Dijo la peliplata con un leve sonrojo- Marijane esta bien- Dijo ella cabizbaja sonrojada

Oh...-Respondio este- Entonces Marijane- Est. Se sonrojo mas- tu a mi puedes llamarme Natsu...

Esta bien, Natsu- Dijo ella levemente sonrojada

Y dime que haces aqui Mirajane?-Pregunto el chico con un pequeño sonrojo porque Mira le llamo Natsu- ano creo que esperes por alguien que no conoces-dijo el pelirosa mientras reia

Eh...si...es que yo emm...- Mirajane estaba buscando una excusa, ya que en realidad si estaba esperando a Natsu, ella no sabia porque pero estaba feliz por conocer al pelirosa...algo en el lo hacia diferente al resto- emm yo...-suspiro, no era buena mintiendo- en realidad Natsu yo queria esperarte, no se porque, pero si tu lo permites...-Bajo la cabeza sonrojada- quisiera ser tu amiga...

Natsu la veia asombrado, ¡Una chica, casi de la realeza, le estaba pidiendo permiso para ser su amiga!-C...claro que puedes Mirajane-Dijo dedicandole una sonrisa a Marijane lo cual la hizo sonrojar- con mucho gusto dejare que seas mi amiga...y de Happy tambien- Dijo aun mas feliz, mientras que el perro de tiro ensima de Mirajane y la empezo a lamer- Happy! No le hagas eso a Mira!

Mirajane escucho el apodo y se sonrojo mucho nunca nadie le habia dicho un apodo- N..no importa jaja me encantan los Perros- dijo ella sonriendo

Kakashi estaba observandolos sonriendo y penso:

_"Este puede ser el inicio... De algo hermoso"_

Fin! Que les parece!? Una porqueria verdad? Jajajajja bueno aun asi voy a seguir el fic...¿Porque? Pues porque me encanta escribir jajasjkakajaka ademas equis yolo :3 los leo la proxima jejeje


	2. A trabajar

Ni a pasado una semana y ya les traigo el segundo cap xD que mas quieren? Bueno aunque nadie lee esto pero equis yolo jaja bueno ya o por cierto perdon por accidente no me di cuenta que escribi Marijane en vez de Mirajane jaja perdon .

**Todos los personajes de Naruto y Fairy Tail les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores jaja yo solo escribo esto porque yolo jeje**

* * *

**Un dia hermoso, junto a una chica aun más hermosa...**

Al fin Happy dejo de lamer a Mirajane y esta se seco las babas con una servilleta que encontro por ahi, Natsu solo la vio apenado por lo que habia echo su amigo...

Disculpame Mirajane yo...-trato de disulparse Natsu...

No te preocupes Natsu- Le dijo Mirajane a el pelirosa- te dije que yo adoro a los perros- dijo la peliplata sonriendo _"Esta sonrisa que tengo...no se a ido desde que empeze a hablar con Natsu"_ penso ella sin dejar de sonreirle al pelirosa

E...esta bien- Dijo Natsu, la sonrisa del angel que tenia en frente ya le estaba afectando, pero viendo la hora ya tenia que irse- Mirajane yo ya me tengo que ir o si no llegare tarde al trabajo-Dijo suspirando, su trabajo de mesero iniciaba a las 4:30 y eran las 3 pero como no tenia auto y estaba muy lejos tenia que tomar algunos camiones

Por otro lado Mirajane estaba impactada ante el comentario- dijiste trabajar?- Pregunto ella

Si, como ves no era broma yo si soy pobre y necesito trabajar para vivir- dijo algo triste al pensar que se alejaria como los demas...

Si, te creo pero me impresiono que trabajaras- Dijo ella mirando a Natsu de forma linda y feliz..

¿Porque tan feliz?- pregunto confuso Natsu

Ningun chico se dispone a trabajar en estos tiempos Natsu- Dijo Mirajane haciendo que Natsu se deprima un poco, era cierto esta escuela era prestigiosa y nadie tenia que trabajar para vivir- por eso estoy feliz, porque tu si trabajas, te esfuerzas y si te caes te levantas, tu trabajas para vivir Natsu, eso es impresionante- Dijo Mirajane mientras bajaba el rostro, eso que dijo la sonrojo mucho

Oh- exclamo Natsu contento- Bueno Mirajane yo me tengo que ir- Dijo Natsu apresurado, mientras el recogia su mochila pero antes de recogerla Mira le agarro la mano...

N..natsu-dijo Mirajane mirando al suelo sonrojada- y...yo puedo acompañarte a tu trabajo?- Dijo algo apenada pero en realidad si queria ir con Natsu...

Mi..ra..-Dijo Natsu sorprendido, nunca nadie le habia acompañado al trabajo, ademas de Happy claro- Si...tu quieres puedes ir Mirajane a mi no me molesta- Le dijo el pelirosa a Mirajane

Si!?- Grito Mirajane feliz- Entonces- Dijo- Yo te acompaño hoy Natsu- Le dijo a Natsu sonriendo

Esta bien- Dijo Natsu mientras le regresaba la sonrisa- Pero hay que correr Mira, si no llegamos al autobus de las 3:15!-Grito mientras agarraba la mano de Mirajane y empezaba a correr mientras que esta se sonrojaba

_Podria llamar al chofer y asi llegariamos mas rapido-_Penso Mirajane pero luego nego con la cabeza-_Mejor no, es mejor caminar junto a el-_afirmo mientras sonreia y corria para entrar al autobus.

Despues de que Natsu pagara ambos fueron caminando y se sentaron juntos, Mirajane noto que habian abusadores en ese autobus y se asusto, pero estos no hicieron nada al ver la mirada de Happy, Mirajane quiso preguntarle algo a Natsu pero...

Ay..parece que tendre que quedarme parada-Dijo una mujer de edad mientras queria agarrarse de un tubo para sostenerse pero una mano la detuvo..

Nat..su..- Murmuro Mirajane viendo la escena

Descuide señora, puede tomar mi lugar a mi no me importa quedarme parado asi que por favor tome mi lugar- Dijo Natsu agarrando la mano de la señora y guiandola hacia su lugar-aqui señora sientece por favor- La señora solo asintio y se sento junto a Mirajane

Mirajane solo admiraba la escena, ningun hombre de la escuela haria estas cosas, pero el si, el si es un caballero...Luego vio como Natsu se paro y se agarro de un tubo en frente de Mirajane, esta solo le sonrio y luego dijo...

Natsu-Dijo Mirajane mientras sonreia-Cuentame algo sobre ti- le pidio a Natsu el solo asintio

Veamos-Dijo Natsu- Bueno primero que nada soy pobre- Dijo este, la peliplata solo asintio- segundo tengo a mi compañero de vida Happy- el perro ladro asintiendo- Mis padres...murieron, cuando yo tenia 5 años y desde entonces eh tenido que vivir por mi cuenta, por eso trabajo para mantenerme, solo porque soy inteligente la escuela esta gratis, se cocinar muchas cosas, lavo mi ropa, limpio el departamento y le doy de comer a Happy, mi vida no es dificil pero tampoco hay lujos, aun asi quiero comprar mi arbol de navidad asi que tendre que trabajar un poco mas para lograrlo- dijo el pelirosa, Mirajane solo estaba ahi impactada, queria llorar pero no debia a Natsu no le gustaria, pero seguia impactada, su vida era puro lujo y flojera comparada con la de Natsu, ella nunca a cocinado la cena y la comida ni nada, la ropa la lavaban las sirvientas y tambien ellas limpiaban la mansion, ella solo tenia que pedir un arbol para que le dieran el de mejor calidad posible, se sentia inutil junto a Natsu se sentia...mal con ella misma...

Vamos Mirajane ya llegamos- Dijo Natsu mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, ella solo asintio mientras se sonrojaba, las sonrisas de Natsu eran muy lindas y hacian que ella se sonrojara

Caminaron un poco y llegaron al restaurante, al entrar los recibieron 3 chicos que parecian de la misma edad...

Hey Natsu!- Dijo uno que tenia el pelo cafe, traia un mandil asi que Mirajane supuso que era el chef, era alto pero no tanto, de la misma altura que Natsu, con jeans y zapatos-Hoy has llegado temprano y...hey hey ¿Quien es ella Natsu?- Pregunto picaramente el chef

Si Natsu...¿Quien es ella?- Preguntaba otro que tenia aspecto de ser el ayudante del chef que igual tenia cara picara al preguntar

Ella es...una amiga..jaja...emm...Deberia presentarte- ella solo asintio con una sonrisa- Bueno jaja emm...Mirajane, el es Misaki, el chef del restaurante, luego esta a su lado Naruko, que es el ayudante del chef y luego esta el unico que no a preguntado nada, Hikigaya...

Es un placer conocerlos- Dijo Mirajane mientras agachaba las cabeza en forma de respeto

N..no, no, el placer es nuestro Mirajane-san- Dijeron todos- bueno el jefe aun no llega asi que Natsu, porque no le dices a tu Novia que se siente?- Dijo Misaki...

N...no es mi novia!- Dijo Natsu sonrojado, igual Mirajane estaba sonrojada y eso todos sus compañeros lo notaron- B...bueno Mirajane, no quieres sentarte en lo que llega el jefe?- Pregunto Natsu mas calmado

S...si G...gracias- Dijo la peliplata que un estaba muy sonrojada-me acompañas en lo que llega el chef?-le pregunto Mirajane a Natsu, este solo asintio y la llevo a una mesa para dos

Esperame un segudno Mirajane...-Le dijo a la peliplata

Mira-Interrumpio ella- Me gusta más Mira- le explico a Natsu, este se sonrojo al igual que ella y sonrio y asintio

Entonces esperame un segundo Mira- Le dijo a la peliplata mientras le sonreia, a lo cual esta se sonrojo y asintio...

¿_Porque me siento asi? Apenas lo conozco y ya me siento muy segura con el ¿porque?..._

Fin!

Que les parecio este cap? Malo? O muy malo? Jajajajajaja bueno los leo la prox. Este quedo muy cortito sorry :P tengo que decirles que le estoy haciando de yolo porque escribo esto en el Ipad jajajajajajaja en el prox. Cap le dan uniforme a Natsu xD

Bye :3


	3. No todos los dias son lindos

**Disclaimer: Ningunp de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Buenos ya volvi jeje emm bueno no escribi unos dias porque estoy de vacaciones y no se me quita la pereza Jajajaja ademas de que no me llega la inspiracion necesario .3. Pero bueno, tratare de hacer este fic un poquito mas largo asi que comencemos de una vez -_-...**

* * *

**Han pasado 3 semanas desde lo del restaurante...**

Naaaatsuuu- Se escucho a lo lejos un grito- Oeeee Natsuuuu- Se escucho otro grito

Eh?- Respondio este mientras despertaba, al parecer estaba durmiendo en un arbol- ah...me dormi, Happy ¿Cuanto dormi?-Pregunto este, el perro levanto su pata y levanto 4 dedos- 4 horas eh?...bueno tampoco es como si tuvieramos algo mas que hacer...- se rio por lo bajo..

Natsu!- Se escucho como una chica, de ojos azules oscuros, con un cabello color plata

Oh...Mirajane-Dijo este mientras empezaba a sonreir-Vamos con ella Happy..- Y fueron hasta donde se encontraba la peliplata

Nunca se dieron cuenta que un grupito de chicos estaban espiando a Natsu...

Maldicion! El no tiene derecho a estar con la princesa Mirajane-susurro uno mientras se escondia en la oscuridad..

Es imposible que ella quiera estar con el, apuesto a que Natsu la amenazo o algo!- Susurro/grito otro que igual estaba escondido en la oscuridad...

Natsu Dragneel...Te vas a arrepentir de haberle hecho algo a nuestra princesa...- Susurro otro mientras que todos se desaparecian de ahi...

Mooo, Natsu, te saltaste 3 clases!- Le dijo molesta la peliplata al pelirosa

Perdon, perdon, me dormi y pues...Happy no me desperto!- Como siempre Natsu le hecho la culpa a Happy

No le heches la culpa a Happy de todas cosas que haces, ¡Baka!- Notaron que Gray Fullbuster habia dicho eso

Oh, Gray! Que haces aqui?- Dijo Mirajane

Yo! Gray- Levanto la mano Natsu en forma de saludo

Yo! Natsu!- Dijo este mientras chocaban sus manos- Hola Mirajane- Saludo este de nuevo- Otra vez juntos? Dios mio ya casense porfavor- Se burlo Gray mientras Mira y Natsu se sonrojaban...

Y tu que con Juvia!?- Esta vez se burlo Natsu, haciendo que Gray fuera que el que se sonrojara esta vez

Oh! Parece que Gray esta enamorado!- Dijo Mirajane mientras levantaba sus manos y empezaba a moverlas pero se paralizo cuando...

Oh callate que a ti te gusta Natsu-Dijo este mientras una sonrisa malvado se creaba en su rostro- y no puedes negarlo, Mirajane te conozco desde la primaria y jamas habias sido asi con un chico- Dijo este que sabia que estaba en lo correcto- Excepto con...perdon con nadie- Se arrepintio de sus palabras..

Con quien?- Dijo Natsu serio

Con...con nadie Na...natsu- respondio Mirajane mientras unas lagrimas se le escaban de su rostro

Natsu agarro a Gray del cuello y lo puso contra la pared

Me vas a decir quien fue el que hizo llorar a Mirajane... Fullbuster...o lo buscare yo y lo matare entendiste- Dijo euforico Natsu mientras que notaban que igual Happy estaba enojado...

Calmate Natsu el...- Dijo Gray tratando de calmarlo

Por favor...- suplico Natsu mientras que Mirajane estaba observando...apenas empezo a llorar y este exploto

Laxus...Laxus Dreyar-Dijo la peliplata- el fue...el que me rompio el corazon- despues de que dijo esto Natsu solto a Gray y se fue directo a la cara de Mirajane...

Quieres...que lo mate?- Pregunto Natsu mientras que unas lagrimas de parte de el eran las que se escaban ahora

Mirajane lo abrazo...lo abrazo de una manera tierna y calida, suavemente le quito las lagrimas de los ojos de Natsu y dijo...

No Natsu, no hay que lastimar a las personas eso esta muy mal-sintio como Natsu fue el que la abrazo y la levanto, sintio como su aroma estaba siendo absorvido por el pelirosa y esta nada mas estaba tratando de corresponder al abrazo

Entonces esta bien!- Grito Natsu volviendo a su estado normal mientras soltaba a la peliplata, el no queria soltarla pero penso que era suficiente abrazo pero Mirajane siguio abrazandole la cintura, ella no queria separarse de el, y no veia el porque hacerlo

_Estos dos son muy problematicos_- Penso Gray mientras veia como Natsu estaba sonriendo y Mirajane estaba abrazandolo ahi como si nadie los estuviera viendo_- Maldicion, ya me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru-sensei_- Siguio pensando Gray mientras que esos dos se alejaban poco a poco..

Bueno Mira, ya que nos alejamos de ese tipo, que te parece ir a tomar un cafe?

Mirajane se separo se Natsu..

No vas a trabajar hoy?- Pregunto Mirajane

No, hoy estoy libre porque el jefe Minato iba a hacer limpieza asi que no me necesitan hoy- Dijo este con una gotita en la cabeza recordando como fue la primera vez que Minato conocio a Mirajane

*Flashback*

Hey Natsu, no me presentaste a esa muñequita de ahi- Dijo Minato mientras observaba a Mirajane de forma coqueta

Se llama Mirajane Strauss- Dijo Natsu tratando de parecer tranquilo

Strauss!?- Se impacto Minato- Chico! En frente tuyo hay una mina de oro- Dijo refiriendose a Mirajane

Minato-san...el dia en que te dejes de fijar en eso Kushina-san dejara de golpearte...

*Fin de Flashback*

Entonces esta bien Natsu- respondio esta sonriendo

Y asi fueron y se tomaron su cafe, luego un rostro conocido le toco el hombro a Natsu

Kakashi-sensei?- Dijo este asustado

Señor Dragneel, tome, dejo su nuevo uniforme junto a un arbol tirado- Respondio Kakashi con cara de molestia

Oh...Gracias Kakashi-sensei!- Dijo este mientras agarraba su nuevo uniforme

Are? Es un poco diferente al del resto...este tiene las mangas largas y oscuras y el pantalon esta mas pegado que el de los demas- Dijo Mirajane al observar bien el uniforme de Natsu

Si, si, al señor Dragneel se le otorgo un Uniforme Personalizado de parte del director Namikaze- Explico Kakashi-sensei- asi que espero que no le moleste señor Dragneel

Me encanta!- grito este com felicidad- esta super padre y hasta se ve mas genial que el de los demas!- respondio este super feliz

Bueno, entonces me retiro- dijo kakashi sensei y se fue

Adios Kakashi-sensei- dijeron ambos

Y que haras con tu nuevo uniforme Natsu?- Pregunto feliz Mirajane

Pues me lo probare llegando a casa!- Respondio feliz de la vida Natsu

Despues de tomar su cafe Mirajane se despidio de Natsu al ver que una limosina la esperaba en la puerta

Ya cuando Natsu caminaba de regreso a su casa...

Bam!- recibio un golpe en la cabeza

Pero que...!?- Dijo Natsu confundido...

Te dije que te arrepentirias de haberle echo algo a nuestra princesa...

* * *

**fin! Que tal este cap!? A mi me gusto :D jeejeje Natsu ya tiene uniforme jejeje, no se si quedo largo pero equis estuvo emocionante jejejeje bueno los leo en el prox cap! Jeje byebye**


	4. Natsu vs Gajeel, mini pelea

Disclaimer.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores...**

**Hey aqui en 2014 jaja emm que tengan un año genial? Jaja pues queria hacer algo asi como una ova por año nuevo pero jeje me dio flojera .3. Bueno ya vamos al cap de hoy!**

* * *

Te dije que te arrepentirias de hacerle algo a nuestra princesa...- Dijo un joven alto pero delgado, que parecia nerd y friki con lentes

Qui...quien eres?-Pregunto Natsu- Tu princesa? Hablas de Mirajane?

Por supuesto que hablo de Mirajane-sama!- Respondio el flacucho con la mano en alto para alabar el nombre de Mirajane- Vengoa darte una paliza por estar con ella! De seguro la amenazaste para que este junto a ti todo el dia!

Que mierda dices!?- Grito molesto Natsu- Como que amenazarla!? Y tu quien eres para decirle con quien estar y con quien no!?- Pregunto enojado el pelirosa

Ja!-rio maliciosamente- Soy el lider del club Hime-jane!-Respondio este con la cara en alto orgulloso

Club Hime-Jane?- Pregunto Natsu mientras le hacia señas a Happy para que se alejara de ahi- No se que es eso pero no voy a pelear contigo- respondio Natsu

Oh-Dijo el flacucho- Descuida, no pelearas conmigo, por eso contrate a un atacante-Haciendole señas para que salga de un callejon- Es todo tuyo Gajeel-san-Le ordeno que atacara

Un joven grande con pelo largo, negro y con púas, que tenia perforaciones en la cara con pedazos de hierro, fue corriendo hacia Natsu el cual estaba indefenso y recibio el golpe de lleno y lo mandaron a volar hacia la pared

Maldicion- Dijo Natsu- Venga ya!

Gajeel quizo lanzar otro golpe pero Natsu lo detuvo con la mano y le estrello su otro puño en la cara haciendo que Gajeel se alejara mientras su nariz sangraba

Nada mal mocoso- Dijo Gajeel- Pero te falta mucho para ganarme a mi- dijo mientras corria hacia el y le daba una patada en el estomago y luego un golpe en la quijada y luego otra patada en el estomago para mandarlo lejos

Argh!- Se quejo Natsu ya que le dolia mucho- Maldito!- Dijo Natsu antes de ir corriendo hacia Gajeel, este quizo esquivar de Natsu pero el fue mas rapido y le dio un golpe en el estomago, luego un golpe la cara y despues le pateo una pierna para que Gajeel se incline y despues una patada en la cara

Asi estuvieron golpeandose uno al otro al mismo nivel y con la misma fuerza, pero Gajeel peleaba sucio, de vez en cuando golpeaba bajo o utilizaba las piedras de la calle haciendo que Natsu se canse mas rapido por esquivarlas

Maldicion- Dijo Natsu, ya estaba muy debil- A este paso yo...

Atento mocoso!- Le grito Gajeel golpeandole la cara a Natsu haciendo que este salga disparado a una pared

Mierda...Mirajane...yo...-Decia Natsu al ver que se acercaba mas Gajeel

Peleaste bien mocoso...pero eso no es suficiente!- Le lanzo un golpe pero antes de que le golpeara la cara una mano le detuvo...

Otra mano aparecio en frente de la cara de Gajeel y lo golpeo...

Quien...Oh...Helfman..-Decia Natsu-Pense que me odiabas...gracias...jaja-Decia Natsu pero se desmayo

Claro que te odio...pero odio mas que Mirajane-neechan este triste...y creo que si te mueres ella estaria devastada...-decia mientras iba directo al nerd- tu...no puedes ordenarle nada a nadie

Eh...yo...yo...lo hacia por Mirajane-sama!...ese idiota no es buena influenza para ella-Dijo antes de que recibiera un golpe en la cara

TU NO DECIDES ESO!- Le grito enojado Helfman- yo igual pensaba eso-Dijo mientras se calmaba- Pero desde que Natsu llego, Mira siempre esta feliz, siempre ayuda en la casa, desde que Natsu entro a su vida ella trata de ser como el...ella lava los platos...ella cocina...ella limpia la casa...ella hace todo en vez de las sirvientas y es impresionante que lo haga con una sonrisa- Dijo mientras cargaba a Natsu- Aunque no me guste que ella este junto a este mocoso...el le a cambiado la vida- Dijo mientras observaba a Natsu lleno de golpes- Y por eso lo voy a proteger!

Yo...perdon!-Dijo el flacucho mientras se inclinaba en forma de disculpa- No volvere a hacer eso pero por favor no me mate!

Hmm- Dijo asintiendo Helfman- Muy bien! Amenazar a otro no es de Hombres- Grito volviendo a su estado normal

el flacucho se fue corriendo de ahi y Helfman se fue a la limosina

Venga Natsu, te llevare a la mansion, ahi te cuidaran, te ves muy dañado- Le decia Helfman a Natsu mientras este seguia desmayado- No quiero imaginar a Mira despues de que te vea- Dijo Helfman algo angustiado- Pero venga! Angustiar a una mujer no es de hombres-Termino mientras metia a Natsu y lo llevaba a la mansion Strauss

-Ya en la mansion-

Abran la puerta!-Grito Helfman- No es de hombres hacer esperar a un herido!

Un herido!?-Dijo Mirajane saliedo de la cocina con unos platos en las manos-Quien esta heri...Natsu...- Susurro frio Mirajane mientras que se le caian los platos e iba a ver al pelirosa

Fin! Ya se ultra corto pero es año nuevo jajajaja y no he dormido bien! Pero el siguiente lo hare mas largo...y con un poco de amor entre Mira y Natsu jee asi que ahi los veo bye bye


	5. Lo lindo es lindo por naturaleza

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima **

**Bueno me tarde un rato haha es que pues...no se :c No me agarra la inspiración necesaria \(._.)/ **

**Bueno aquí les dejo este cap jajaja espero les guste ;) sera un poquito más largo y pues...ya tendrá su uniforme pero ya veran! jaja**

* * *

Abran!- Gritaba Elfman- No es de hombres dejar esperando a un herido!- Volvió a gritar este y las puertas grandes de una mansión aun más grande se abrieron, les tomo tiempo llegar hasta la puerta ya que antes esta el patio de enfrente...más grande que un campo de Fútbol Americano, con unas cuantas fuentes en la puerta de entrada y con muchos árboles en los alrededores, esa mansión era realmente grande

Por otro lado tenemos a una peliplata distraída tratando de hacer la comida para su hermano y su hermana, las sirvientas le habían enseñado un poco a como cocinar, así que ahora podía preparar platos básicos de la comida, claro que ella aun quería aprender mucho más ya que aunque Natsu le haya dicho que el se especializaba y que era el mejor...al servirse cereal, ella sabía que Natsu sabia hacer muchas más cosas así que ella no quería quedarse atrás pero luego una sirvienta apareció y se le acerco al oído...

Ojou-sama, tu hermano a regresado y a traído con el a un joven herido-Le dijo la sirvienta y desapareció

Elfman estaba corriendo al cuarto donde se encontraban las sirvientas enfermeras pero estaba evitando a toda costa a su hermana Mirajane, sabia que si la encontraba ahorita con Natsu desmayado en los brazos ella colapsaría pero al final lo inevitable paso...su hermana se encontraba en frente de el, los platos que tenia en sus manos habían caído al piso destrozándose, sus ojos estaban lagrimoso avisando que iba a empezar a llorar, sus piernas estaban temblando...ella sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento y en su boca solo se lograba escuchar una palabra...o más bien un nombre

Natsu...¡Natsu!-Grito Mirajane corriendo hacia el pelirosa- ¡Natsu!,¡Natsu!- Se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que por fin lo vio bien

El chico estaba prácticamente molido a golpes, tenia la cara con algunos moretones y rasguños, se notaba la sangre que salia de su boca y de la nariz, su cuello rojo por, tal vez, unos cuantos golpees ahí mismo, su ropa estaba destrozada o más de lo que ya estaba y se notaba muy bien la sangre que brotaba de unas cortadas, sus brazos tenían moretones y tenían cortadas y ambos estaban muy sucios, sus pantalón estaba roto así que se podían observar como había recibido varias patadas y claramente se veían los raspones que tenia por haberse caído en la calle llena de piedras

Cálmate Mirajane...no es de hombres asustarse- Le decía su hermano sabiendo que no iba a lograr nada, pues la chica ya estaba de rodillas con las manos en la cara tratando de tapar sus lagrimas, cosa con la que no tenia mucho éxito- muy bien Mirajane yo lo tengo tu...-Lo pensó dos veces..- Mejor quédate con el- _"Es mejor así"_ se decía el mismo- Mientras voy por las enfermeras- Dejo a Natsu en el piso- Cuídalo bien hermana- Le dijo eso ultimo y fue corriendo a la enfermería

Ella se acerco a Natsu y se sentó

Natsu...-Decía ella mientras seguía llorando- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Agarro su cabeza y la levanto suavemente mientras la ponía en sus piernas para que el estuviera más cómodo- ¿Quién pudo haberte lastimado así?..¿Quién?...- Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez pero paro de golpe, ya que una mano se había posado en su mejilla, esa mano se sentía caliente, llena de cariño y amor, mientras abría los ojos vio de quien era esa mano...

Natsu...-Ella también puso su mano encima de la de Natsu

Mira...-Le susurraba el- No te preocupes Mira...Todo esta bien, todos estamos bien- Le seguía susurrando mientras acariciaba su mejilla

No Natsu! Mírate! Tu no estas bien!- Le respondía el mientras volvían a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

Pero... ahora estoy contigo...entonces estoy bien...siempre y cuando este contigo mis heridas podrán sanar más rápido y mi felicidad seguirá siendo enorme...solo contigo Mirajane- Le susurro el, haciendo que ella parara de llorar- ¿Ves? Te ves mil veces mejor si no lloras Mira- Le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Mirajane

_"Esa sonrisa"_- Se decía ella- _"Es tan hermosa, esta llena de amor, llena de felicidad y de cariño, llena de confianza y bondad, es tan cálida, tan viva, me hace sentir tan feliz de solo verla, de solo estar con ella y de saber que esta ahí para mi"_- Se seguía diciendo para ella misma eso_- Ojala algún día Natsu...esa sonrisa pueda ser mía, mía y solo mía"_ Se repetía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla que para Natsu, hacia verla mucho más hermosa- Natsu...

Mira...

Sus caras se iban acercando cada vez más...ellos podían sentir la respiración ahitada de cada uno...y sus corazones que daban a mil por segundo...sentían mil emociones mientras se acercaban cada vez más...pero ninguna de ellas era mala, todas eran de felicidad y aceptación...ya estaban a punto de besarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más y sus labios no aguantaban la necesidad de juntarse con los del otro, sentían que debían estar lo más cerca posible o explotarían por no poder expresar lo que sentían en ese momento...

Ejem!- Tosió una sirvienta- No quiero interrumpir pero...debemos atender al señor Dragneel-sama, no queremos que nada malo le pase- Decía ella mientras se lamentaba por dentro, ya que había echado a perder el mejor momento de la vida de su ama, pero no había tiempo, pues el pelirosa podría estar sufriendo por el dolor aunque no quiera aceptarlo

EH!? Ah! Pe..per..perdón Natsu! yo...no se...-Gritaba algo enloquecida, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, su sirvienta y amiga del alma Satsuki, la había estado observando mientras ella estaba apunto de besar a Natsu...¿¡Espera!? ¿Besar a Natsu!? se pregunto ella, pero si, efectivamente iba a besarlo, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y no podía negarlo, así que nada más se callo y ayudo a Satsuki a cargar a Natsu, pues este pesaba mucho literalmente, como podía pesar tanto un cuerpo como ese?

Bien, Mirajane-sama aquí Dragneel-sama se pondrá bien- Dijo ella mientras volteaban a ver a Natsu, que tenia una cara como de puchero, a la que Mirajane reacciono sonrojándose ya que esa cara la ponía cuando algo no le gustaba y esta vez no le parecía nada gracioso que no haya podido besar a Mirajane...

* * *

**Bueno jeje hasta aquí hoy! ya se que no es mucho pero...es algo no!? emm bueno trate de reducir mis errores ortográficos jejeje y trate de hacerlo muy largo y si el uniforme -_- bueno en el prox. le damos su bendito uniforme va? bye bye! hasta la prox jeje**


	6. ¡Inicia la aceptacion de Kazuo!

**Hola! He vuelto! Perdónenme ya no se me ocurría nada que poner y así, entonces no pude y de repente se fueron las vacaciones y pues los exámenes y la tarea y así, además de que soy gamer jajajaja pero bueno chicos aquí va, intentare hacerlo bien aunque hace mucho que no escribo nada **

Mientras los dos chicos pasaban su tiempo pensando en que casi se besaban en el otro lado de la mansión…

-¿Quién es ese que trajiste a la mansión si se puede saber, hijo mío?-Se escucho una pregunta de una voz ronca y grave que parecía entre molesto y confuso-

-Si bueno, veras padre, él es…-Trataba de explicar el peliplata aunque por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba- Es… alguien especial para Mira…

-¿¡Alguien especial!?- Exploto el hombre apretando los dientes y rompiendo una pluma- Te has de referir que son buenos amigos…¿verdad?- Le pregunto el hombre de pelo oscuro

-Pues…padre veras…ella esta…- Trataba de pronunciar palabras el peliplata

-Ella está enamorada de él, cariño- Interrumpió una mujer con el pelo plateado- Y antes de que te molestes déjame decirte que yo los aprobaría si llegaran a tener una relación, K-a-z-u-o, puede que sea tu hija pero también debe de tener un poco de libertad- Le dijo tratando de no molestar a su ya enojado marido

-Pero María! Ella aún es muy joven! Además ese chico tiene pinta de pordiosero! Nada más mira sus ropas, ni marca tienen!- Intento hacer "Reaccionar" a su esposa

-¿¡Eso desde cuando importa padre!?- Grito entrando una chica que al parecer era la hermana de Mirajane, Lissana

-Pues fue por ello que los metí a una escuela privilegiada! Para que se encontraran novios de familias con una posición económica alta!- Les grito el gran hombre pero antes de que diga algo las dos puertas que habían sido cerradas se abrieron de una manera por demás ruda

Al dispersarse el polvo se pudo ver un cuerpo humano sin camisa y unos pantalones rotos, el pelo rosa y la piel blanca y rasguñada, al verse bien tenia bien marcado su cuerpo sin ninguna falta, todo los tenia bien tonificado, y su mirada demostraba rabia, tenía unos ojos llenos de furia y sus dientes se mostraban como colmillos de dragón

-Hey…- Susurraba con furia

-N…natsu- Tartamudeaba el chico peliplateado

-¿Con que tú eres Natsu eh?- Espabilo el hombre

-¿Y tú eres el hombre que dice que el amor debe de tener clase económica y familias?- Le respondió con un tono seco e indestructible

-¿Y qué pasa si respondo que si soy ese hombre?- Le reto el hombre de la casa

-Pues déjame decirte que…- Dio un paso veloz y nadie pudo ver como llego hasta la cima del escritorio y quedo enfrente de Kazuo – Yo no tengo una clase social alta…Y perdí mi familia hace ya 10 años…

-¿Q..Qué?- Le respondió nervioso el Kazuo que al parecer apenas notaba que el chico era demasiado rápido

-No importa lo que diga, yo amo a su hija y aunque ella aun no lo sepa la seguiré amando con o sin su consentimiento- Le respondió Natsu matando a Kazuo con la mirada, haciéndolo intimidar- Y mire que si se dice hombre no diría tales cosas, todos los hombres nos respetamos entre si

Mientras Natsu seguía intimidando a Kazuo con la mirada las otras personas que estaban en la habitación se mantenían observándolos

-Por dios, nunca nadie le había hecho eso a mi padre- Decían los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Jejejeje…-Reía la esposa de Kazuo- Yo sabía que este chico era diferente a los demás, mira que esta vez apoyo más a Natsu-chan que a mi esposo pues Natsu tiene mi aprobación- Seguía hablando para sí misma mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura como que planeando situaciones vergonzosas para Mirajane cuando este con Natsu

-M-m-ma-mama sí que da más miedo que papa- Volvían a decir los dos hermanos aterrados ante el aura malvada de su madre

-MADRE! ¿¡HAS VISTO A NATSU-SAN POR AQUÍ!?- Entro de golpe Mirajane-…Padre! Natsu-san! ¿¡Qué hacen!?

-Muy bien mocoso, si quieres a mi hija tendrás que demostrarme que lo vales con o sin dinero aun hay requisitos que cumplir para tener a mi preciosa hija

-Está bien viejo, los cumpliré todos…solo una cosa- Le respondió Natsu a Kazuo mientras se calmaba

-Si yo también….

-**Nada de esto se le mencionara a Mirajane **(Dijeron los mismo al mismo tiempo)

Después de explicarle todo a una Mirajane muy asustada por lo que le haya hecho su padre a su querido Natsu el cual para ella aún estaba muy "Frágil" todo se arregló y la familia Strauss invito a Natsu a quedarse ese día a cenar y a tener una cine-noche (el cual consiste en ver películas todos juntos y todos traen una diferente que ver) al cual Natsu acepto feliz y contento de saber que estará con la familia de su querida Mirajane…

**Fin! Que pasara con la quedada en la mansión de Mirajane…que pasara con los requisitos del padre de Mirajane? Como se sentirá Mirajane al casi besar al chico que ama? Algún dia le dira que lo ama? ¿Algún día Natsu recuperara el uniforme que Happy se llevo a quien sabe donde? **

**Bye bye jjajajajaja les leo la prox **


	7. La familia acepta a Natsu

**¡Hey! Siguiente capítulo, ¡Aquí vamos!**

_Recordando:_

_-Muy bien mocoso, si quieres a mi hija tendrás que demostrarme lo que vales con o sin dinero, aun hay requisitos que cumplir para tener a mi preciosa hija_

_-Está bien viejo, los cumpliré todos…solo una cosa_

_**-Nada de esto se le menciona a Mirajane **_

-¿Bien Natsu-san verdad?-Pregunto la madre de Mirajane, María

-Sí, gracias…¿María-san?

-Dime mama si así lo prefieres- Le respondió dulcemente la mujer

-Entonces…Gracias, mama- Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa

-Entonces estas bien, ¿Dragneel?- Pregunto el hermano mayor de Mirajane

-Yo…-Decía el

-¿Pasa algo Natsu?- Le pregunto Mirajane

-Yo…tengo…- Voltio a ver la cara de Mirajane con la suya en forma de perrito suplicando-…Tengo hambre

Todo el mundo empezó a reír tras ello, mientras Mirajane casi le da hemorragia nasal por la ternura que día y recordó que ella estaba preparando un poco de comida

-¡No te preocupes Natsu!- Grito Mirajane- Hice un poco de comida antes de que llegaras, ¿Quisieras probarla?

-Oh, Mira-chan ahora resulta que hiciste comida justa cuando llego Natsu, será por eso que se te escapo de la enfermería…?- Dijo Lissana con una cara picara y divertida mientras observaba como Mirajane se sonrojaba

-Oh, ¿es eso cierto Mira?- Le pregunto Natsu sonriente- ¡Entonces comeré esa comida con gusto!- Se levantó del suelo y la levanto abrazándola _**(Saben que Natsu cuando tiene hambre no reacciona muy bien jaja)**_

-Ara, ara- Se reían las criadas y su ama María mientras el oso que se encontraba detrás de ellas con nombre de Kazuo estaba matando a Natsu con la mirada

-Y, Mira, donde está la comi… ¡Mira!, ¡estas rojísima!, ¿Te paso algo?, creo que tienes fiebre, déjame revisarte- Y puso su frente en la de Mirajane haciendo que esta se ponga lo más roja posible- ¡Estas que ardes!, ¡nada de comida! ¡tenemos que ayudarte!

-Emm Natsu-san, trata quizás despegándote un poco de ella, no sé, tal vez se le pase si haces eso- le decía la hermana pequeña

-¿En serio?, Oh bien entonces- Se alejó un poco de ella y vio como se le quitaba lo rojo a Mirajane

-Oe Mira, ya dile donde está la comida a ese chico o terminara comiéndote a ti- Le susurró al oído su madre haciéndola sonrojar más

-Esto….yo…si…que…yo…ah…si….Natsu la comida….esta en la cocina…pídele a una de las criadas….que te lleve- Decía como podía la pobre Mira

Una de las criadas se llevó a Natsu a la comida y la familia (Sin Kazuo que se fue a planear los requerimientos que Natsu debe cumplir antes de iniciar las pruebas para quedarse con su hermosa hija

Mientras tanto la familia estaba reunida como se unen los del equipo del futbol americano…

-¿Y bien chicos que piensan de Natsu-san?-Pregunto María

-Que Mira ya lo llama hasta por su nombre- Se sonroja Mirajane- Es broma jajaja, pues lo veo como a una buena, aunque a veces extrema, persona pero se nota que quiere mucho a nuestra Mira-chan- Se sonroja más Mirajane- así que yo lo apruebo- Respondió ella con una sonrisa

-A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aprobar para que!?- Espabilaba Mirajane cosas sin sentido al escuchar que Lissana aprobaba a su querido Natsu

-Pues claro, aprobarlo para que ya te lleve a la cama, así que necesitas aprender a mover esas caderas hermana- Casi se muere Mirajane- ¡Es broma! Dios, obviamente lo apruebo para que sea tu novio Mira-chan

-Aunque no es mala idea que aprendas a mover las caderas hija…después de todo Natsu-san es todo un hombrecito- Le codeaba su madre mientras que Mirajane intentaba no desmayarse

-B-b-b-bueno ya déjense de esas cosas… t-t-t-t-u que piensas sobre el Elf-niichan

-Pienso que es un hombre, y como hombre debes aprender tu a mover tus…

-¡Elf-niichan!- Le golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano

-Bien, bien, pienso que es un buen hombre, yo lo apruebo

-¡Qué bien! ¡Todos los aprueban, así que Natsu puede ser mi novio! –Grito de emoción Mirajane, pero luego se tapó la boca al reaccionar sobre lo que había gritado

-Ara, ara- Reía su madre y su hermana la imitaba- Pero aún hay alguien que no lo aprueba hija y el es el hombre de la casa

-Pero lo hará, yo lo sé- Le respondió Mirajane

De repente interrumpió una criada de la casa

-María-sama, Mirajane-sama, Lissana-sama, Elfman-sama, tienen que ver esto…es simplemente impresionante!

Todos se fueron directo a la cocina y vieron como todo estaba limpio, arreglado, con muchos platos de comida en la mesa de diferentes tipos, con langosta, espagueti, pasta, carne, todos bien servidos en la mesa, y un Natsu con un delantal y una gorra de cocina, lavándose las manos que estaban cubiertas por comida

-Esto…es imposible, no tenemos chefs que cocinen así- Decía María impresionada

-Ah, Mira, estaba deliciosa tu comida, pero este lugar estaba un poco desordenado y no había comida y como era hora de la comida pues decidí prepararla yo- Se volteó Natsu para saludar a todos

-Estas diciendo que tu hiciste esto?- Pregunto María

-Pues sí, ¿esta mal?-Pregunto confundido Natsu

-Mira, Hija, ¡tienes que casarte ya con este hombre!

-¡Mama!- Le grito su hija sonrojada

Y así fue un día en casa de Mirajane con Natsu, pero aún falta la noche de película y todo lo demás

**Fin de este cap! :D Hasta la próxima jeje **


	8. Venga al cuarto ya

…**.Holis \(._.)/ he vuelto, ahora un nuevo episodio, perdón si no tengo muchas idea jeje es que no he estado pensando mucho últimamente, quería escribir en la mañana (de hoy) pero se conectó un amigo y pues ya saben típico vas le pides una partida de LoL y se arma la party pero bueno ahora les traigo este jeje….(si tienen ideas de los retos de Kazuo hacia natsu por favor díganlas e.e **

**Disclaimer (O como se escriba): Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen**

_Recordando:_

_-Hija, Mira, ¡Tienes que casarte ya con este hombre!_

_-¡Mama!_

…_._

Cada integrante de la familia se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer lo que preparo Natsu, todo se preguntaban si el realmente había hecho todo eso el solo, pero decidieron restarle importancia a eso y empezar a comer

-Wow, Natsu-san esto está delicioso- Comento María, la cual seguía disfrutando de su primer bocado y ya decidiendo dar el segundo

-Realmente quedo estupendo Natsu-kun-Dijo Lissana que terminaba de tragar su tercer bocado

-Tengo que admitir que esto está muy bueno, Dragneel ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar así?- pregunto el hermano mayor

-Gracias, que bien que les guste la comida, emm…pues lo de donde les apuesto a que Mira lo sabe- Volteo a ver hacia Mirajane la cual seguía encerrada en su mundo

_-"waaaaaaaa y si me caso con el y cada día despierto con un desayuno echo por Natsu- _Se le caía un poco la baba- ¿_Y si no fuera el típico esposo que se va y regresa hasta la noche? Después de todo Natsu es diferente a los demás…¿Y SI COMIERA ESTO TODOS LOS DIAS? Seguro que seria los días más felices con Natsu, siempre riendo, divirtiéndonos, ¡le ayudaría en su trabajo! No me importaría cambiarme de casa a una más pequeña y no tener una vida lujosa, nunca he tomado nunca en cuenta eso, con que este con Natsu sería la chica más feliz del- _Una mano en sus manos para sus pensamientos…si, efectivamente, todos observaron el espectáculo que dio Mirajane

Al darse cuenta de esto Mirajane no soporto mucho y se fue corriendo de ahí, no podía aguantar el hecho de que Natsu, la persona que amaba, la hubiera vista en tal vergonzosa actuación, claro que no escucho nada sobre casarse, pero que la viera babear no lo gustaba para nada.

-Punto de vista Mirajane-

Tenía que correr, sentía que era necesario, que Natsu me viera en ese estado era una vergüenza, ¡Yo y mis fantasías!, pero era deliciosa la comida, rayos, primero casi me desmayo al verlo tan lastimado, luego casi le doy mi primer beso ¡Y ahora fantaseo con que me voy a casar con el!

Quería correr hacia el patio y quedarme ahí todo el día, regañándome, así que seguí corriendo sin darme cuenta de nada, empecé a aumentar velocidad sin darme cuenta de una caja que tenía en frente, sentí como me tropecé con ella y caía, me prepare para resistir el duro suelo en mi trasero pero no sucedió

-¿….Estas bien Mira?- ¿Era Natsu, vino por mí y me atrapo antes de caer?

-¿N…natsu?-asintió- S…si estoy bien solo me distraje un poco- Mentí, antes de caer me empecé a sentir un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza, tal vez por lo repentino que ha sido este día, pero no iba a dejar que Natsu se preocupara tanto por mí, se sentirá culpable y lo último que quiero es que él se aleje de mi pensando que es lo mejor para mí-Descuida no pasó nada- Le dije tratando de darle una linda sonrisa que parecían funcionar bien para convencerlo en otras ocasiones.

-No te creo

-¿Eh?

-No parece que estés bien, estas un poco pálida, mi mano está en tu espalda y ya está empezando a sudar, aun cuando estamos en días fríos, tus piernas tiemblan y les faltan energía, si te suelto te caerás, puedo ver pequeños movimientos en tus ojos…dolor de cabeza, puedo ver que no puedes mantener bien tu postura, seguro estas mareada también…en resumen, donde está tu cuarto, te llevare- ¿De dónde saco tal información?...Mejor dicho,¿ como pudo acertar a todo lo que decía?

-N…no es necesario Natsu en se-…Puso un dedo en mis labios callándome

-No era una pregunta- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos habían cambiado, pero no como cuando se enfureció con Gray, si no que me demostraban preocupación y sufrimiento…espera ¿Sufrimiento? Pero si la que está mal soy yo… ¿o me equivoco? Baje un poco la mirada para ver su cuerpo…el cual seguía tan bien formado como siempre, pero no tenía ninguna lastimada grave…¿Tal vez algo interior, una fractura o algo? Pero no, si no, no pudiera moverse ahorita, entonces porque sufría

-Oe Mira responde, no me gusta verte en ese estado, se nota que te duele la cabeza- Oh dios entonces era eso, el sufría verme así…¡¿Qué!? El sufría por mí!

-B…Bueno…mi cuarto…está en frente tuyo…- le dije mirándolo expectante, el me volteo a ver esperando a que yo lo viera con cara de tonto, ya que en la puerta del cuarto decía "Cuarto de Mira " me reí y lo mire expectante, quería saber que haría a sabiendas de que ya estamos prácticamente en mi cuarto

Pero paso algo que no creí que pasara, como no me había dado cuenta de que seguía sujetándome la cintura el aprovecho y me cargo en brazos justo como una princesa

-Muy bien pues a tu cuarto vamos- Revise cualquier fragmento de memoria sobre si había dejado algo desordenado en mi cuarto o no, claro revise como podía porque tener el cuerpo de Natsu pegándose a mí me hacía difícil respirar

Pero perdí el aliento un segundo…me había olvidado algo sumamente importante…donde había escrito ya cuanto amaba a Natsu en secreto…

Su Diario….

**Chan chan chan…su diario O.o bueno eso es todo jeje emmm pues les quería pedir ayudaaaa denme ideas románticas para el cuarto de Mirajane porfaaaa hasta si quieren un poquito pervertidas no vendrían mal eh pero no mucho e.e e igual con los retos de Kazuo Porfavor :3 bye bye **

**Ya se este capitulo fue corto perdón :C**


	9. Chapter 9

…

…

**Holis…**

…

**Hey…que los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces…chispas, no sabia**

…

**Bueno ahí va el cap de hoy…equis de**

_-Oe, Mira, porque tienes un diario aquí…oh estoy yo en el titulo… ¡Oye! ¿Me amas? No sabía…oh bueno, lo siento solo te veo como una amiga, adiós me voy con Lucy ella es mucho más genial que tu-_

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE!?- Despertó gritando una Mirajane desesperada- ¿eh?, estoy en mi cuarto…Cuando fui que vine a mi cuarto…-Sintió que algo sostenía su mano-…, …, …, ¿¡Eh!? ¿N...n…n...n…n…n…n…Natsu?-Noto que Natsu estaba dormido en una silla con la cara en la cama y el cuerpo inclinado a la cama y su mano aferrándose a la suya- Claro…me sentía mal y Natsu me cargo a mi cuarto

-Hmm- Murmuro Natsu despertando- Ah… Mira, ¿cómo te sientes?- Levanto la cara para ver a Mirajane, esta solo esbozo una sonrisa que lo mantuvo cautivado un rato

-Me siento mucho mejor Natsu, Gracias- Al parecer los sonrojos ya no eran tan duros, por ahora Mirajane se sentía feliz junto a Natsu, por alguna razón su presencia emanaba tranquilidad y calidez

-Me alegro por ello Mira, dime, te gusto la comida, o ¿eso fue lo que te hizo mal?, ¿Eras alérgica a algún ingrediente?- Le pregunto el

-Tu comida estuvo deliciosa Natsu yo...-No quería mentirle- Estaba avergonzada de que me vieras balbuceando en mis fantasías-Se sonrojo un poco-

-Pero que dices Mira, si eras bien linda mientras estabas tonteando, parecías una pequeña Mira que daba ternura

-_El acaba de decir que doy ternura- _E…enserio

-Te lo juro- Respondió el- Bueno, vamos Mira, tu familia espera- Trato de caminar pero Mira le agarró del brazo

-Es también tu familia Natsu, para ellos eres como parte de ella- Le dio una sonrisa pero…- ¿Natsu? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunto preocupada, pues el chico de la nada fue derribado y empezó a sacar lagrimas

De repente Mirajane sintió como fue abrazada por Natsu, la fue apretando suavemente dándole calor y cariño y le murmuro –_**Sabes hace cuanto que no he podido decirle mama a alguien**__…_-Ahí Mirajane se dio cuenta, y no pudo hacer nada más que seguir abrazándolo y aguantando las lágrimas- _**¿Sabes que mal se siente llegar a la casa…y ver que no está esa mujer que siempre te recibe con un abrazo y te da la comida, ver cómo nunca llega el hombre de la casa, que aunque este cansado, aguanta nuestros abrazos de bienvenida, no ver a la típica hermana que aunque parezca que te odia cuando en realidad te ama con todo su corazón, este molestándote con alguna tontería, no ver a tu pequeño hermano matándose para lograr terminar un videojuego, y luego ir con toda la familia a ver una película en la televisión junto con las mascotas y divertirse juntos, que vayas a tu cama y vuelvas a ver el rostro de esa hermosa mujer…ver el rostro de tu madre…dándote las buenas noches con un abrazo?**_-Tenía razón, Natsu tenía mucha razón, no importa que tan triste sea la situación de cualquier chico, Natsu la tenía mucho peor, tener que aguantar estar solo en las noches, sin el calor de una madre, sin el cuidado de un padre, sin el apoyo de una hermana y sin la felicidad de un hermano pequeño, era el infierno en todo su esplendor, eso la impresionaba aún más, el seguía sonriendo después de todo, después de perder a su familia él seguía viviendo, era simplemente impresionante que el pudiera hacer eso-_**Como los extraño Mira, me estoy muriendo de vez en cuando, lo echo tanto de menos-**_El chico estaba llorando, estaba más que decaído y Mirajane no estaba mejor…saber que no podía hacer nada por el cuándo él ya ha hecho tantas cosas por ella, él siempre le alegraba el día, siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas, siempre la hacía sentir feliz y contenta y ahora aquí está, su príncipe rosado, tirado en el piso con el alma destrozada y sus lágrimas pasando por sus hombros _**Me siento tan…solo-**_

-No Natsu- Le dijo ella, levantando cuidadosamente la cara de Natsu y secándole las lágrimas- No estás solo, tienes a Happy, al jefe Minato, tienes a Misaki y a Naruko, a Gray, a Erza (El era amigo de Erza, ya que Erza lo reconocía como el único caballero de la escuela, pero eso estará en otro episodio) a muchos de la escuela y por ultimo- Dijo Mirajane mientras se empezaba a poner roja- Me tienes…a…mi

-Claro que si Mira- Le respondió este- Cuando te conocí mi mundo empezó a brillar de poco en poco, claro que los demás también me ayudaron, pero tú tienes algo especial, algo que hace que me preocupe demasiado por ti, que se me haga difícil respirar, que mis cachetes se enrojezcan de la nada…me estas transformando en algo Mira y tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de lo que me transforme

-Con gusto la tomare- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa

De repente la puerta se abrió y la familia completa cayo al suela, al parecer estaban espiando, y todos tenían lágrimas de los ojos, pues todos escucharon que Natsu…pues no tiene familia y todo.

Tiempo después todo se había calmado, María estaba con Natsu en la cocina ya que le había pedido que le enseñe a cocinar así como el

-Ten toma

-¿Qué es esto Lissana?- Pregunto Mirajane agarrando una bolsa

-Algo que te servirá en la noche de película- Dijo ella aun secándose las lágrimas- Aun no puedo creer que este chico haya sufrido tanto

-Ni yo Lissana, pero aun así el para mi es…perfecto- dijo sonrojándose Mirajane

-Muy bien pues ve esa revista tal vez te ayude y bueno me voy, me toca elegir película primero, luego tú eliges una y por ultimo Natsu otra como invitado especial

-Muy bien y gracias por…lo que sea que sea esto

Lissana se fue y Mirajane se quedó en su cuarto, no pudo evitar sonreír después de escuchar todo lo que dijo Natsu, era el mejor del mundo para ella

-Muy bien que será... ¡LISSANA!

"_10 MANERAS DE COMO SEDUCIR A UN HOMBRE" Por Lissana Strauss para Mirajane Strauss, _

_Nota de autor: Hermanita, tienes que aprender a mover esas caderas_

**Les gusto?**

**Me puse sentimental hoy, a que si**

**Bueno gracias al que me dio la idea de la revista, lo que aprenderá Mirajane en ella me será útil en el futuro e.e (+18 o +16) Jejeje **

**Bueno los veo la prox!**


End file.
